villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Felix Reyes-Torrena
'''Felix "Reyes" Torrena' is the secondary antagonist of the 2004 crime thriller film Collateral. He is a nefarious drug lord and apparently the reigning crime kingpin of Los Angeles who hired Vincent to assassinate local attorney Annie Farrell and four witnesses in a bid to avoid being put in his impending trial, which effectively staged the events of the movie. He is portrayed by Javier Bardem, who also portrayed Anton Chigurh in No Country for Old Men, Felix Marti in The Gunman, Raoul Silva in Skyfall, Him in mother!, and Captain Armando Salazar in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. History Felix Reyes Torrena is considered to be the undisputed crime kingpin of Los Angeles, otherwise a high-ranking member of the criminal underworld within LA, who is indirectly the source behind the case which US attorney Annie Farrell shares with the film's protagonist Max Droucher, who would further uncover this knowledge when he unknowingly collects Felix's hitman Vincent and is consequently involved with the first three out of five hits within Felix's list. Once Max destroys Vincent's briefcase in a bid to sabotage his employment, he is forced to visit Felix in his nightclub where he poses as Vincent. Initially suspicious and becoming quite angry upon learning that "his stuff was lost", Felix eventually falls for the trick and gives Max the last two targets assigned to be killed. Once Max leaves, however, Felix secretly assigns his bodyguard Paco to follow "Vincent" to his next target and kill him should if something goes wrong. Felix is not seen again for the rest of the movie, but his quest to have "Vincent" killed backfires when the real Vincent rescues Max by killing Paco and his henchmen, before going on to kill the target and his bodyguards whilst the local authorities - aware of the Felix case - besiege the clubhouse in an unsuccessful attempt to protect the target from Vincent. Eventually, Felix's plan is completely foiled after Max manages to save Annie - Felix's final target - and defeat Vincent in a nightly gunfight, resulting in the latter's death. Though it is not aware of what happened afterwards, it is highly regarded that Annie would go on to complete her case against Felix as he was the one who hired Vincent to eliminate the five targets, thus being directly responsible for the events of the film. Personality Felix, for a crime lord, was bitterly cold and apathetic - as shown when he callously speaks to Max about the issue with his case and becomes quite angry upon learning that Max "forgot his stuff". It also turns out that Felix is a father when he speaks of his children during his one-time interaction with Max. Trivia *Though Vincent is the primary antagonist throughout the film, Felix is the Bigger Bad of Collateral since he was the one who hired Vincent to eliminate five targets and is thus responsible for the events that occur within the film. *Javier Bardem will later portray another character also named Felix in the action film The Gunman where he is also the secondary antagonist. Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Inconclusive